


Play-Acting

by katharhino



Category: Mansfield Park - Jane Austen
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 13:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katharhino/pseuds/katharhino





	Play-Acting

"You read the female parts and I'll read the male," he suggested one evening when they picked out a new play to read together.

"I can't read expressively as you do, Henry," Fanny protested.

"I know Fanny - I know: you are always yourself," he said, and didn't add, that's why I love you.


End file.
